


I Miss You More Than I Did Yesterday

by obsessive_iris



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Drunk Frank, Frerard, Just a short little drabble, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not A Happy Ending, Pining, emotional frank, frank Iero and ray toro are best friends, post-break up My Chemical Romance, this is a one shot but if people want I’ll write more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive_iris/pseuds/obsessive_iris
Summary: After MCR breaks up, Frank gets drunk one night and can’t stop thinking about Gerard.





	I Miss You More Than I Did Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> This is my holiday gift for everyone! Sorry for procrastinating on my Waterparks fic though

Frank almost called Gerard. He almost called Gerard a lot recently. It's been an entire year since Frank saw him, and for days now, Gerard has been the only thing on Frank's mind. But tonight he decided to call someone else instead. If Frank couldn't force himself to talk to Gerard, he would call Ray. Ray and Frank had stayed best friends after the band broke up. Frank had kept in touch with Mikey too, but he wasn't as close with Gerard's younger brother as he was with Ray, and Frank didn't know if he felt completely comfortable talking to Mikey about Gerard.

Frank sat alone on the floor in his kitchen. He had gone to get himself a midnight snack, but he had poured himself a drink and then another one, and then he was thinking about Gerard and he couldn't stop. He stared at the phone in his hand as he pressed the call button. Should he really be talking to anyone about this? What if Ray tells Gerard? But Frank needed to talk to someone. The phone was already ringing, and Frank didn't want to seem weird for calling Ray and hanging up before he picked up.

“Hey, Frank.” Ray sounded tired. “Are you okay? It’s almost 2 in the morning, dude.”

“I’m okay… It’s not an emergency or anything, I just want to talk.” Frank leaned against the dishwasher.

“You’re lucky you’re one of my best friends. Anyone else I would hang up on for calling me at 2 am just to talk.” 

“I know.” Frank murmured and sat in silence for a few seconds. “I miss Gerard.”

Ray sighed. “I know. I miss him too.”

Frank shook his head before remembering that Ray couldn’t see him through the phone. “No, you don’t get it… I don’t just miss him, I…”

“Frank?” Ray asked. When Frank first realized his crush on Gerard years and years ago, Ray was the only person he told. Maybe Ray was just now figuring out that that crush wasn’t just a crush, and that Frank was still in love with Gerard.

Tears started to build up in Frank’s eyes and his throat tightened. “I miss seeing him smile and laugh and knowing that he was smiling because of me. I miss him kissing me on stage and the way he looked at me like we shared a secret. I miss the way his skin felt against mine. I miss the feeling of his hands in my hair. I miss his voice and the way he said my name. And now I haven’t seen him or talked to him in a whole year and I don’t know if trying to talk to him would make me feel worse, or…” Frank had started sobbing.

“I’m sorry… do you want me to try to contact him for you? Maybe I could try to set up a time for all of us to get together and hang out if you don’t feel comfortable being alone with him.” 

“N-no… it’s fine.” Frank tried to catch his breath, but tears kept pouring down his cheeks. “I’ll be fine.”

“You sure?” 

“No.”

Frank talked to Ray a little more before he finally calmed down and went back to his bedroom to fall asleep again.

~~~

Gerard almost called Frank. He almost called Frank a lot recently. But tonight he decided to call someone else instead. If Gerard couldn't force himself to talk to Frank, he would call Mikey.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is kinda rough around the edges. I wrote it and then I just couldn’t figure out how I wanted to fix some parts when I was rereading and editing it, and I wanted to post it before Christmas. It’s also not as long as I wanted it to be, everything kinda happens too quickly, but whatever.


End file.
